Lo and Betrayal
by Darkyrie
Summary: Everyone has been betrayed. Whether it lights a fire or smolders into ashes to break down. This goes for people and Pokemon the same. It seems others build to see one fall, but with fall comes the rise. This rise was chosen to protect Alola and not be the end of the light that has ignited from betrayal. Lo is to be brought to attention and by now betrayal should be predicted.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm so excited that I have a keyboard to hook up to my phone which is going to make it so much easier to write! I was so excited that I decided to go ahead and publish this since I've been giddy since coming up with the idea! I know I shouldn't post a new story until some are done, but I can't help it! Basically this is AU, but like how Ultra Sun/Moon are to the normal. Same realm, different story. Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Lo and Betrayal.**

**Chapter 1**

Growls and barks threatened him to back away and leave. Red and blue eyes bore into his watching his every move as if it were life or death. In return he bared his teeth and growled. He wasn't intimidated by their threats despite being surrounded. They weren't empty threats as the two leaders would make sure any retaliation would be met without mercy. He almost begged those two to attack him so he'd get his chance to battle them. He wasn't stupid and knew this would be a fight he couldn't win right now. He was no longer welcome among them and never to return. They were a pack and they didn't want one that would dare take it too far. Fights were normal, but never to brutality. That was fine. He didn't need kin to be stronger. They were wrong though, he would return and show them he wasn't weak. He would find someone, anyone would do. If he learned anything from them was strength doesn't come from being a lone wolf. This wasn't running away, but leaving for another day. A fire burned and it would only get hotter. He snorted as he walked into the forest in the dead of night and decided that the first capable person he laid his eyes on would do regardless if they were chosen or not.

It's a little different than anywhere else in the world. No one outside the region seems to understand. The books say that trainers are given their first Pokemon by a professor, a nurse, a parent, or even respected community member. It seems anyone can just give a Pokemon away to a child of the right age of ten or eleven like they're toys or tools. Alola isn't like that and Pokemon are to be protected as much as the people.

It's about having a mutual bond between Pokemon and trainer. A land of nature where set where the Pokemon chooses the trainer when they found the person they want to be with and have the blessing of the Tapu Guardian of the island. Some children who want to be trainers don't have to wait as their Pokemon picked them at a young age, some don't wait very long, while others wait years. In those years one starts to wonder if they are even destined to be trainers even if they really want to be one.

She could leave whenever she wanted with no one knowing, but she couldn't live with the disappointment that followed. They treated her like family. They understood and she knew they did. Why couldn't they bend the tradition just a little this once for her. All she wanted to do was leave. Maybe just cruise around the island some and visit the neighboring villages and cities. What was so wrong with that? Then she rememebered the reason, it was because she didn't have a Pokemon to protect her and it would be disrespectful to dishonor the Tapu and traditions by giving her one. They didn't even know if she was from Alola so she thought perhaps they could at least have it not apply to her. Apparently not and despite the docile nature of most of the Alola Pokemon, they weren't too keen letting a fourteen year old girl out on her own with no protection. It was because they were her family she couldn't let them feel the way she felt. She would save them from that and repay their kindness despite the price.

"Lowell my girl!" Came the Kahuna Hala's voice from across the plaza of Iki Town as he came toward her as she sat in a rocking chair on the porch of his house. "Come meet the young lady who is going to staying in town for a while."

Dark green eyes looked up to see who she only could describe as a princess. Her mother had to have picked out those clothes and not allowed her outside from as pale as she was. White out here was asking for a long laundry day. The blonde princess appeared to keep to herself and held her shoulder bag strap closely to her chest. Lowell snorted thinking she was asking to get mugged as that stance screamed 'I have something of value on me!'

Another set of eyes fell onto the the girl in white. Small black stared analyzing the young girl. She loooed so sweet as if the thought of pain was unnatural or sinful toward her. She took a step forward only to stop when the blonde girl stared coming toward her like it was fate.

"Hi." Lowell said unamused.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Lillie. I'm going to be staying in town for a little while so we might see each around when you're not traveling."

Lowell let out a crestfallen chuckle. This girl thought she was trainer just visiting. How she only wished that were true. However, if she were a trainer she would have been long gone by then. Lowell didn't doubt they'd meet if she passed through. She wasn't going to up and leave them without a care. They practically raised her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will. Not like I'm going anywhere." Lowell mentioned in a sour tone.

Lillie gasped realizing her mistake. "Oh. I'm sorry to have assumed. I'm not a trainer either."

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Lowell said.

"I wouldn't want to be one."

Lowell wanted to really ask why. Being a trainer opened up so many doors. Not just in the world, but as a person. Caring and growing together with a Pokemon who wanted to share company with you was wholesome. She wanted to tell her this, but was interrupted.

"Fa!" the baby Pokemon cried runing out of the bushes and latching onto Lillie's leg.

"Cleffa Cleffa!"

"Ohoho!" Hala laughed. "You say you aren't a trainer, but it seems little Cleffa here disagrees. And it appears that the Tapu doesn't disagree with Cleffa 's choosing."

"But I really don't want to be a trainer!" Lillie exclaimed. "I can't stand the thought of Pokemon being hurt in battles and such."

"Nonsense. Trainers are partners with their Pokemon as it about companionship. Trainers and Pokemon choose to partake in battles and if you choose to do so then that is fine." Hala explained.

"Oh. Compnaionship is like friendship! Then yes! Cleffa you're so cute and I will happily be your trainer and friend!" Lillie said picking up the fairy type Pokemon and hugging her.

"Kokooo!"

"And it appears Tapu Koko agrees as you both accept each other." Hala said handing Lillie a PokeBall to keep her newly acquired Pokemon in.

Lowell bit her lip and tightened her fist. This had to be a sick joke, but the feeling told her it wasn't. She wasn't going to snap and take out her anger on this defenseless girl and her baby. She wasn't that low of a person and she knew no Pokemon would look for a trainer who couldn't control herself. But she couldn't sit there and watch this anymore. It was actually starting to hurt in this void in her heart. She didn't know what she was doing wrong and it was beginning to eat away at her. The empty promises she received as a child taunted her as just those promises and those could be broken. She got up and walked down the steps beginning her way back to the professor's house. It was easier to run away and lock up for right now from this pain until she figured out what to do.

"Don't be rude child." Hala scolded her seeing her walk away. He missed the girl's eyes roll. "Did you finish your chores?"

"Yes." Lowell seethed as she answered not turning to look back.

Kahuna Hala ignored her tone and said, "Good then you can take Young Lillie up to the Ruins of Conflict. She is interested in going and I don't want her going alone."

"But she's not. She's got her chosen Pokemon with her." Lowell said bitterly as she turned around to lower her eyes.

"Now child. I know you've been waiting..."

"Waiting too long with too many broken chances. It's not that hard to get there. Just go up the north path, it's a straight shot and just be careful on he bridge. She'll be fine." Lowell said then walking away.

"I'm sorry about her." Hala said as he shook his head. He didn't know what to do with her.

"It's fine! I didn't do anything to offend her did I?" Lillie asked nervously.

"No child. Lowell has dreamed of being a trainer since she was a little girl. She wants to travel and complete the island challenge like everyone else, but no Pokemon has picked her. She's had some Pokemon come close, but they run off in fear of something we've yet to discover whether it is Tapu Koko or not. She really is a caring individual. I hope you'll see that side of her during your stay. She lives with the professor on the beach so you'll see each other around." Hala explained.

"Oh, is she his daughter?" Lillie asked.

Hala let out a hardy laugh before he replied, "Heavens no! About eight years ago we found Lowell in Ten Carot Hill passed out in one of the dunes with no memory. Lowell was the name she gave us so we assumed it's her name. We couldn't find her parents or any information so we took her in. Many trainers and island challengers have come through here and Lowell, as a child, was fascinated with them so she wanted to be like them. Despite all of us here and our support, she's lonely and feels like she doesn't belong. We've tried to run this out of her, but with every day just makes it worse. We're afraid one day she'll just run off, but we've determined that she doesn't want to hurt us by doing so. She'd rather live here waiting then see us hurt. Once you see past that mask she's not what she appears."

Lillie looked back to where she saw Lowell leave. Her light green eyes widen seeing the same girl who was very rude stopped as she helped an elderly woman pick up her dropped grosceries and offer to help her inside her home with a warm smile on her face. The smile was so familiar as it reminded her of someone she knew. The type of smile that was so rare, but filled one with such warmth to see it everytime. Kahuna Hala was right. She was really nice and cared about others. Also she did warn her about the bridge. She wondered if the person she thought would ever meet her. It would be interesting. Two people that bottled up their emotions, but if you knew them they were easy to understand. She was brought out of her thoughts by her bag moving. She lightly tapped her bag and the movements stopped.

"She said the ruins were north?" Lillie asked.

"Yes. Would you like someone to accompany you?" Hala asked.

"I'll be alright. I don't want to inconvenience anyone. I'm not really alone after all." Lillie said thinking to her companions.

"Please so be careful and I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you!" Lillie said smiling brightly before turning north and walking toward the path to the ruins.

Lowell walked out of the home with a small smile. Talking with Ms. Rojo always made her feel better. The elderly woman had dropped her bags again right where she could see her and Lowell was beginning to think she was now doing so on purpose. As soon as Lowell would help her inside she offer the girl a cookie and get her open up about what was bothering her. She explained what happened and of course the woman smacked her across the head. Lowell knew she was being rude, but three year felt like thirty. She didn't know how long it would be before the feeling tore her apart. She didn't regret the thought of Tapu Koko denying the Cleffa her trainer and striking down. Lowell knew she needed to find the princess, Lillie was her name, and apologize or Ms. Rojo would probably smack her again. She couldn't do that to Ms. Rojo.

Looking to the north she caught the mere sight of Lillie's white clothes far up the trail. For a graceful walker she walked fast like she had someone always to be in a haste. If she hurried she could catch up and get this apology over with and be done with it. However, before she could start her sprint she regretted the thought about Lillie's stance and appearance. A gray-blue body stalked out of the bushes and up the trail following it's prey.

Lowell recognized the Alolan Persian who was a thief who stole from the locals that recently started hanging around. The cat often stole jewelry and food, but lately it had been attacking people especially elderly or small children. The problem was no one could catch it in the act to stop it or could find it otherwise. It only appeared to attack and then vanished. Looking around she saw a young boy playing with his Pokemon.

"Hey!" She cried out to him. "Go tell Kahuna Hala to get the professor and meet me at the Ruins of Conflict. Hurry! It's important!"

Although confused by her statement, the boy nodded and rushed to the beach to retrieve the professor. She would had gone herself, but there was no time to waste. The second she saw that her message would be delivered she took off toward the ruins. If she didn't get up there she could be hurt or worse. Despite her ill feelings toward the girl, Lowell didn't want that on her conscious and hated to see anyone attacked. It wasn't her fault this feeling of betrayal was settled in the void in her heart.

**AN: That's the end of the first chapter! I'm probably going to start on my other ones and the second one now or tomorrow. The keyboard really has ignited my fire to write! Anyway, I hope you've liked the first chapter and will Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: After posting the first chapter I went ahead and got started on the next right away to get more into ****the story. I feel it gets real here. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada** **except our heroine. **

**Chapter 2**

The boy tasked to find the professor ran to the beach as fast as he could. To save time he jumped over the tall ledge despite he didn't like too. If Lowell was that serious enough to talk to him then it must mean life or death. Ever since his Yungoos came up and accepted him she avoided him even more than normal. They never talked much anyway, but now he could see it. She always made comments about he could do so much mkre than stay around Iki Town. As his feet hit the beach he saw the lab.

"Professor! Professor Kukui!" he cried frantically.

Professor Kukui exited his home upon hearing the shouting to see one of the neighborhood boys running to him. The attack focused professor would have thought he was coming to show him a new move or for advice if it wasn't for the panicked look on his face.

"Take a rest. What's wrong?" Kukui asked.

"It's Lowell. She told me to get you and the kahuna up to the ruins now!"

Professor Kukui didn't waste time and started to run toward the kahuna's house hoping the man would be home. The boy's panic told him enough as much as that Lowell was asking. Their would be trouble at the ruins and he needed to get before someone got hurt. Lillie would also be up there and if it was Pokemon trouble neither girl would have the appropiate partner to handle such attack. He heard Cleffa accepted Lillie as her trainer as a companion, not to battle. Lowell, despite her tough nature, she was defenseless. He just hoped the Tapu would be looking out for them until help could arrive.

Lillie thought the trail up to the ruins were beautiful and lively. It really connect people to nature than what she was used too. She couldn't believe what she missing out and couldn't wait to see more. So much had happened so far and as much as it scared her, she felt alive. She agreed with her mother calling the Pokemon and world beautiful as she looked down at the Cleffa in her arms. Cleffa. She liked it reminded her of her mother's beloved Pokemon and now she'd have one of her own.

She wondered if she could convince the kahuna and the professor to allow her to venture out in Melemele Island to explore. Perhaps she could convince Lowell to go with her. She hoped the girl would like that. As she reached the bridge her bag shook and jumped.

"Get back in the bag. No one can see you!" Lillie exclaimed silently to the Pokemon that appeared out of her bag.

"Clef?" Cleffa asked questioning this new Pokemon. She thought she was her trainer's first Pokemon.

"Oh! Cleffa this is Cosmog, or I like to call him Nebby. I'm looking out for it until I can get it back home. I know! How about I give you a name too?" Lillie said.

"Cleffa!" Cleffa agreed happily.

"Hm...how about I call you Bella? Do you like that? I've read that Bellatrix is the name of a star in Orion so I shortened it."

"Cleffa!" Bella cheered about her new name.

"Mrow!"

The cat's cry was the only warning Lillie received before she saw a Persian swiping at her. She tripped over her feet trying to dodged and roughly landed on the ground. Nebby freaked and hit behind the girl.

"Clef!" Bella screamed in attempt to hide herself in Lillie's chest.

Persian chuckled as it stalked back and forth observing its prey. The cat hissed before leaping at the trio. It swiped at Lillie and if she hadn't rolled out of the way the dark type would have pounced on her.

"Nebby!" Lillie cried seeing she had been separated from the nebula like Pokemon.

Persian turned and licked its mouth as it stared at Nebby. Nebby's eyes scunched and was began to tear up. Nebby began to shake hoping someone would come to his rescue again.

"Maw!" Persian cried as it jumped.

"Nebby!"

Persian was knocked off balance in mid air as a rock came hurtling passed striking it in the face. The cat landed on all four and shook it's head. It then glared around looking for the source of the attack. It's dark eyes landed to the trail to another human who appeared.

"Hey!" Lowell shouted. "Leave them alone!"

Persian disregarded it's current prey to go after this human who dared attack it. The cat growled and it's claws glowed as it went to use Fury Swipes. It jumped to attack and landed on the ground as Lowell rolled out of the way toward the defenseless Pokemon she'd never seen. Persian then bounced off it's landing and turned to strike Nebby.

Lowell quickly grabbed the Pokemon and dodged. However, Persian claw was about to catch his puff and Lowell moved her arm taking the scratch as they moved. She pulled Nebby close to her chest kept her eyes on Persian.

"Are you okay?" Lowell asked with her eyes not leaving the dark type, but she could feel Pokemon shaking in her arms. "Don't worry, I won't let it get you."

"Pew..." Nebby said softly looking up at this girl who was the second person to protect her.

"Here." Lowell said passing Nebby back to Lillie who was also holding Bella in her arms.

"Thank you." Lillie said taking Nebby.

"When I say run okay?" Lowell instucted.

"What about you?" Lillie exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me. Just go."

"Mrow!"

Lowell cursed herself as she took her eyes off the hostile Pokemon as it had taken the chance and jumped at the blonde. She grabbed Lillie by the wrist and began running toward Plank Bridge as the cat blocked their other way. She knew it was risky, but she couldn't think of anything else.

The nights since leaving the pack had been long. By now the blue eyes Pokemon knew he had to be close to civilization to encounter humans by now. He didn't his pack strayed that far since some liked humans and even got food from them. As he walked along the riverbed he heard a creaking and footsteps above. His ears perked up and he looked up. His eyes fell to the brunette he saw running across the bridge. He barked and turned looking for a way to get up there because there a human was. That human would be his human.

Persian smirked seeing her prey go where it wanted. Persian's claw flashed as it swiped across the rope of the bridge. The already weakened rope snapped.

Lowell knew the cat would try and attempted to shove Lillie passed her across to the other side, but the girl's foot fell through a broken board and both of them fell victim to the bridge collapsing. All four screamed as they fell toward the rushing water.

"Kokooo!"

Persian looked up and saw a burst of electricity that smacked it in the face knocking it back into the trees away from the area.

Having dealt with the problem Tapu Koko quickly sped and caught one of the girls. Lillie opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Tapu Koko with Lowell falling and slamming into the water.

"Lowell!" she cried. Lillie felt the space in her arms open as Nebby flew out of her arms. Bella's eyes widen seeing this new friend bravely go after the other girl. "Nebby come back!"

Lowell braced herself to hit the ice cold water of the river. The current was stronger having stormed this week and she found herself quickly caught in its clutches pulled down stream. As soon as her head hit above water she greedily took in a much needed breath of air her that lungs screamed for. Although she couldn't tell she felt the waves and tremors of rocks she saw falling into the water. Catching sight of what was in front of her saw one of the boulders directly in her path. Latching onto it she shivered as the water attempted to pry her off. She kept her grip hpoing someone would come help her and listened. Despite the water in her ears, she heard a barking sound. Looking up toward the bank she saw a Rockruff barking at her as it attempted to reach her. She also heard Lille screamed and hoped she was alright afraid to look in fear of being wrong and letting go of the rock keeping her grounded.

"Pew!"

Out of her peripheral vision she saw a cloud of purple and blue coming toward her. It was the Pokemon she hadn't seen before that came to her head and clung on for dear life. The Pokemon began to glow and Lowell felt warm.

Lillie watched on from the edge when Tapu Koko put her down. The guardian had seen what happened before flying off in a hurry, but he wasn't her concern. Nebby always was trying to get away from her and she couldn't understand why this time until she got to see the Pokemon she protected fly down toward their savior and use a power she didn't like him using in fear of hurting him. From up top she saw the glow and said light burst out of the ravine into the sky before descending down slamming into the ground.

"Oh no!" Lillie said running where they landed not far from her.

Rockruff stared in disbelief of what happened. This puff ball just came in and stole his human. She belonged to him. He growled and ran across the rock bridge he made to get to the other side so he could climb up to take back who was his.

Lillie came to Lowell's side as she was in the fetal position as she shook from the freezing waters with Nebby huddled in her arms

"Are you two okay?" Lillie asked as Lowell slowly moved.

"I think so." Lowell said as she grimaced. She felt fine, but her body ached. She looked to the Pokemon in her arms and it looked up to her smiling.

"Pew!" Nebby cheered.

"Thank goodness." Lillie said in relief as she touched her heart to see both were alright. She couldn't bare to see Nebby like that again after it helped her.

"Hey! Are you two alright?" Both girls turned to the trail to see Professor Kukui running toward them with Kahuna Hala tailing behind him.

They hadn't seen everything, but saw Tapu Koko run off somewhere before coming where they could see Lillie on the ground and a light touching down.

Kukui sighed in relief as he reached them eying that both of them appeared to be alright and no immediate danger. Lillie looked shaken up as did her Cleffa while Lowell, despite her wet clothes had no showing injuries. He smiled in relief and at the happy baby that was floating around with a smile.

"What happened?" Kukui asked.

"A Persian attacked me and Lowell saved me." Lillie answered seeing the other girl didn't quite have her breath back.

The bushes rustled and growls combined with noise as three Pokemon emerged. Thr Persian had returned and brought a friend being a Raticate.

From of all the chaos Lillie never got to look at Persian's neck. It had a collar with a gold 'A' on it. Her heart clenched as she knew they had found her.

"Professor, they're from..." Lillie quietly said.

"Don't worry. Neither of you are going anywhere." Professor Kukui said as took a ball and tossed it having his Incineroar. The fire dark cat growled the others having attacked his buddy, Lowell.

"Agreed. Stay back and allow us children. Go!" Kahuna Hala said bringing out Crabrawler. "Power-Up Punch!"

"Cross Chop!"

Both Pokemon charged at their opponents with Incineroar going for Persian while Crabrawler attacked Racticate. Each struck their target unfortunately not knocking them out. However, they did their jobs as being distractions to draw them away from the target.

"Row!" a voice echoed.

Everyone's eyes looked around for the sound not seeing any Pokemon in sight. Seconds later a shadow darted out the trees and toward Lillie.

"Watch out!" Lowell shouted as she pushed the girl out of the way of the incoming attack.

Taking Lillie's place a Fearow sunk it's talons into Lowell's shoulders and snatched her off the ground. Lowell let out a startled scream as the ground became farther away.

"Lowell!" Lillie screamed.

The professor and kahuna turned to see the girl the village raised be swooped away before their very eyes.

"Incineroar!" Professor Kukui called to his partner.

Incineroar turned around and roared as he saw Lowell in the clutches of a Fearow. Unfortunately he had no distance moves and had to take the chance and jumped hoping to be able to reach them in time.

"Row!" Fearow cried as he attacked with Tri Attack slamming Incineroar with electricity, ice, and fire sending him back toward the ground.

"No!" Kukui cried.

Everyone jumped as a figured jumped coming from the edge and used Incineroar as a spring board to boost itself farther up. Everyone recognized the Pokemon as a Rockruff while Lowell saw the Pokemon who helped her before and now for a second time.

"Rockruff!" he barked as he launched a Rock Tomb attack that went above Fearow and fell like meteors. Fearow's attempts to dodge them endes in failure as one of them hit his wing and he dropped his catch. Unable to keep up Fearow made the decision to fly away.

Lowell screamed as she fell back to the ground. She looked down to see Incineroar had bounced back and coming toward her. She was safe as soon as he caught her and her savior landing safely back on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kukui asked as he grabbed her arms and looked her over. He thought his heart was going to stop seeing her snatched before his eyes. People joked about their relationship as father-daughter but people knew the truth of it. From the overprotective rules to wanted to not disappoint.

"I think so. Ah..." Lowell said as she gasped in pain as she grabbed her shoulders that were beginning to have small stains of red that Kukui knew had to be blood.

"Incineroar Flare Blitz!" Kukui turned and commanded.

His loyal wrestler tiger growled and more than happily attacked the two remaining Pokemon knocking them back. The pain from the recoil was worth it. Both Pokemon had burned marks and scuffs littering their bodies. They looked to one another and decided to retreat before they were truly defeated.

Seeing them leave and the area finally becoming peaceful everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. So much had happened in the last...ten-twenty minutes. It felt like forever.

"Ruff!" Rockruff cried.

Lowell turned as Rockruff pounced on her knocking her to the ground. He let out a feral growl before he clamped his jaw on her shoulder and brushing the rocks on his neck on her upper arms neat her shoulders causing rough scratches.

"Ow! Get off!" Lowell cried in pain as the rock type bit right into the puncture wounds from the Fearow's talons.

"Hey! Let her go!" Kukui shouted as he grabbed Rockruff by the scruff and picked him up. He had he urge to toss the dog or scold it, but he was rational enough not to without knowing the reasons. He was more surprised at the agression this Pokemon was showing.

"Ruff ruff!" Rockruff cried as he attempted to bite Kukui. He did not want to be manhandled; he wanted to let his human know about him. He didn't care about what he could sense on her, he had the right to claim her as anyone else to be his trainer. He was going to get stronger with her, he just knew it.

"Let me my boy." Hala said coming up to inspect the Pokemon and take him from the professor so he check his ward. The rock type struggled hazardly in his hands in attempt to bite or scratch and barked demanding his release. "A lively one I see." Hala received deep and vicious growl from the rock type as he turned and glared at him.

"Let me see." Kukui said as he kneeled down next to Lowell to look at her shoulders. She let him carefully push her short sleeves of her shirt up. She bit her lip as the fabric brushed her wounds. He hissed as he saw teeth marks that blended in with deep punctures of the talons and scratches. When they got to the village they'd have to tend to those as soon as possible. He knew they would scar and that thought alone filled him with such sorrow.

"You save me and then bite me, what the heck?" Lowell asked in anger as she looked to Rockruff with a pained expression.

"Ruff! Rockruff!"

Hala's eyes widen realizing what had happened. He let out hardy laugh and put Rockruff down in front of Lowell. Rockruff snapped and he turned toward Lowell slowly walking toward her. Lowell backed away and Kukui moved some in front of her.

"Well Lowell, it seems this Rockruff has chosen you as his trainer. What do you say?" Hala said smiling. He figured the girl's answer. She had waited long enough for this moment and here it was. He was sure that Kukui would agree and looking at the young professor he could see signs off surprise, joy, and concern in his eyes. The man had the right to be having been thr main person to raise the child.

Lillie watched on with so many conflicting emotions. The first she felt was guilt as she dragged another person into her problems and they jadhad gotten hurt too. She was relieved that everyone was alright while ecstatic that she was witnessing Lowell about to obtain the first step to her goal. She deserved it after all that happened.

"No."

**AN: Whelp. Didn't expect that answer did ya? There is chapter 2! I feel that went from 0 to like 50, maybe 100 real quick.** **Yes, most of the Pokemon who appear will have nicknames. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Keep moving forward is all I have to say in life. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokemon!**

**Chapter 3**

Rockruff paced back and forth outside the house where his trainer was taken. He didn't understand why they were preventing him from being beside her. It was his job to be beside her and her job to train him. He stopped his steps and glared at Crabrawler and Incineroar who blocked his path inside. Of course that crab stick appetizer and overgrown house cat would do as there masters' commanded. Shouldn't they understand where he was coming from. He growled at the two and they only responded in hardening their glares at him. He snorted before turning away. Turning away for a second before leaping back toward the house in a desperate attempt only to be stopped by Incineroar grabbing his scruff and tossing him back. Shaking himself of the feeling of being grabbed and thrown he glared and growled again at the two. He would get into that house if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"That Pokemon isn't going to give up so easily. Why not try and..." Kukui said with a smile as he saw the struggle outside the window.

"No." Lowell said interrupting the professor.

"Why not?"

"I already told you. Look at what he did to me." Lowell said motioning to her wrapped shoulder that was slowly still bleeding and would eventually leave teeth marks scarred into her clavicle. "I'm not going to have some literal wild Pokemon be my partner. It's too aggressive. Today he bites me, next it takes my face off."

"It is unique for a Rockruff to have such a disposition. Normally they are seen as sociable and rather friendly." Kukui noted.

"It will probably evolve into a midnight form at anytime." Lowell snorted. Her eyes widened at the thought as soon as she said it. "Do you think it's close to evolving?"

"Can't say for sure." Kukui answered. "Now why give Rockruff a chance? Since it picked you it might be different."

"It didn't have to pick me by biting me." Lowell grumbled as she slipped her shirt on over her undershirt.

Before the conversation could continue there was a knock at the door before it slowly crept open revealing Hala and Lillie entering.

"Ah just finishing up I see. I couldn't help but overhear what was just said and I agree with some of what Lowell was saying." Hala said.

"You do?" Guardian and ward said at the same time.

"Yes." Hala confirmed. "I believe Rockruff bit you as a sign of marking his territory."

"I'm not a piece of meat!" Lowell snapped and winced as she pulled on her injured shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked softly walking to attempt to comfort her savior.

"Yeah." Lowell answered nonchalantly.

"Though you aren't prey, you are the person he claims as his master and it's up to you to decide whether or not you accept that role."

"I already said I wasn't." Lowell answered annoyed before thinking back about what happened on Mahalo Trail. "Anyway, why were those Pokemon so keen on taking you?"

It didn't make sense, but Lillie didn't look like she was just an average person with the way she carried herself. Plus if that unusual Pokemon she now knew about had anything to do with it. Looking at the small creature it bounced around the room without a care in the world. It stopped feeling being stared at the looked at Lowell.

"Pew!" Nebby said smiling at her brightly. Lowell smiled in return and gave a small wave.

"They were part of the Aether Foundation." Lillie explained. "You see. My brother and I found out they were experimenting on Pokemon for selfish reasons so we took the Pokemon and ran going separate ways. I'm no trainer so I thought if I made it somewhere with a kahuna they'd be able to help me. Those Pokemon that attacked us are part of Aether sent to locate me and take back Nebby."

"Don't worry child. We won't let anything happen to either of you." Hala said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Kahuna Hala." Lillie said smiling.

"Are you that's a good idea?" Lowell asked as she stared her down.

"Excuse me?" Lillie asked sweetly.

"Always depending on someone else? What if no one is there? Maybe you need to see about learning to defend yourself." Lowell said.

Lillie bit her lip as tightly held onto Bella. She couldn't protect Nebby or Bella back then. She only escaped being captured was because Lowell showed up in time. She could only stand and watch in the way only causing more of a problem for these people who wanted to protect her. They were strong each in their own way. She admired that when arriving into town. However, what was on the outside?

The fairy type looked up at her trainer concerned. This girl who helped them wasn't as kind as she appeared. Bella wished she could do something to help her friend. Using her tiny arm she patted Lillie's arm. Her trainer looked down at her smiling Pokemon as realization shone through her eyes.

"Lowell." Kukui scolded.

"Not sorry." Lowell huffed as she turned her away to look away from her guardian's stern gaze. Lowell rolled her eyes before looking over to the window. She sighed before getting up and opening the window. A rustling echoed from outside.

"Ruff!"

Rockruff came flying through it a moment later and slammed into the floor. He shook himself off and looked around before spotting Lowell. He growled at her and slowly approached her.

"Oh no! You bite me again and I won't even give you a chance!" Lowell barked pointing her fingers and giving him a stern face.

Rockruff stopped and looked up at her in surprise. He was attempting to barge in and make her accept him. Luckily he was able to slip behind the house away from the two guards and find where she was. They locked eyes with one another staring each other down as green met blue.

"Wait a minute, how did you know Rockruff was there?" Lillie asked.

"Oh. I heard it. I could hear the crunching of leaves and sticks. I figured since he was trying to get in it could be him and I don't think Kahuna Hala would like a broken window."

"No. I wouldn't." Hala chuckled.

"Rockruff!" Rockruff barked as he pulled on her shoe.

"Will you stop!" Lowell shouted shaking him off.

"How about you have a battle?"

"What now?"

"Yeah! A battle is a great way to test to see if you can work together and calling out moves allows trainers to have a Destiny Bond!" Kukui said as he gave Lowell a thumbs up. Lillie laughed at the move pun. She thought it was funny, but she did not have to live with them on the daily.

"So who am I going to battle?"

"You may battle me." Hala said stepping forward.

"Hala, are you sure? Lowell doesn't have much experience battling and you're a kahuna. That might be a little

"Um...may I be her challenger instead?" asked a small voice.

They looked over toward the door to see Lillie smiling nervously. Despite the nervousness in her facial features, her eyes showed the beginnings of determination. Lillie knew Lowell didn't mean those words so harshly, but she understood what she was trying to say.

"Well Lowell, what do you say?" Kukui asked.

Lowell looked at Lillie and smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

Going out to the field where Hala had his grand trails was the perfect place. Lowell at one point thought she'd never get to stand on this field for a battle. If everything worked out the way she kind of hoped than she would no longer be watching from the sidelines.

"This will be a one on one battle. Ready girls?" Kukui asked.

"Yeah!" They both answered.

"I've never battled before so forgive me if I'm not the challenge you're looking for." Lillie apologized.

"No problem. You've seen battles right?" Lowell asked.

"Oh yes! Don't worry!" Lillie said.

Lowell smiled taking the chance. "Alright Rockruff start with Rock Throw!"

He barked and instead of using he charged in with a Bite attack.

"Bella dodge it!" Lillie cried nervously as Bella jumped back out of the way. Rockruff heard Lillie call her Pokemon by her nickname and he growled. Partners shared names like that.

"Rock Tomb!"

Instead he charged again attempting to use Fire Fang.

"Pound!"

"Clef!" Bella shouted as she jumped and starting hitting Rockruff across the face repeatedly. Bella had her momentum going and got in a good shot hitting Rockruff back to hit the field.

"Rockruff." Lowell shouted sternly.

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked back at her and turned to face her as he got up. They both locked eyes again and Rockruff growled.

"If I'm going to be your trainer than you have to listen to me. You want me then you're going to have to accept our partnership."

Rockruff stared at her. She was the first person he saw after making his resolve. He understood he needed to listen to her. She was the perfect trainer for him. She didn't cower at him nor told him he needed to act a certain way. She was as wild as he was. He snarled lifting his mouth lifting his teeth a bit almost like a smile. She passed.

"Ruff." He yipped.

"Bella Sweet Kiss!"

"Block it with Rock Throw!"

Rockruff jumped as sparkles appeared behind his tail and rocks appeared a moment later. He swung sending Rock Throw that collided with the hearts.

"Bella use Sing!"

"Rock Tomb!"

"Rou!" Rockruff howled as he was outlined in a white light before rocks appeared above the field. Barking the rocks flew down and surrounded Bella preventing her Sing from escaping the confines of the tomb.

Bella then squeezed her way through a crack in the rocks. She stood on top of the tomb and panted. Battling was a lot different than running around with friends and her opponent clearly didn't let up either. She stabilized herself ready to go determined to get stronger alongside Lillie.

"Sweet Kiss!" Lillie commanded.

Instead of waiting for Lowell's command Rockruff charged the fairy type and the move she was using.

"Rockruff!" Lowell cried watching the hearts that would surely confused him hit him head on in the face.

"Ruff!" He barked still running perfectly fine and not confused at all.

"Fire Fang!" Lowell commanded while she had the upper hand.

"Ruff!"

Rockruff landed back in front of Lowell panting. He was thrilled. Battling alongside someone that would make him stronger. He would show them that they were wrong. Or at least he was about trainers.

"Bella!" Lillie cried seeing he Pokemon laying the stone fainted.

"Cleffa is unable to battle! Rockruff wins!" Kukui announced.

"We did it!" Lowell cheered as she ran out to Rockruff.

Kukui smiled. Since taking her in that was probably the happiest he had ever seen her in a long time. He watched as his ward dropped to her knees and petted the Puppy Pokemon. He snickered at the fact she surprised herself by the action and how Rockruff gave her a strange look before pulling away a bit. At one point they would be touchy feeling. Maybe.

"Thank you Bella." Lillie said. "I had fun during our battle."

"Clef!" Bella agreed.

Lillie heard footsteps on the stone and saw Kahuna Hala walking toward Lowell who sat there looking at Rockruff. Lillie could think she was looking at a different person. However, they seemed to understand each other better than they believed. She smiled at the two.

"Lowell." Hala said getting her attention. Lowell stood up and listened attentively. He held out an item to her. "Do you accept Rockruff as your Pokémon?"

Lowell looked at the pokeball in his hand before taking one last look down at the brown puppy at her feet. The rock type looked up at her and she swore she could hear him growling. Challenging her to dare decline him again. However, he moved closer to her sitting by her feet. Lowell could sense the loyalty he was willing to give her. Her mouth was dry and she wasn't sure how to respond. She had so much time to think and a part of her didn't believe any of this to be true.

"Ruff." Rockruff said as he nipped at her feet.

Lowell looked down and glared at him. Rockruff barked up at her with a fire in his eyes as he tail wagged. She wasn't going to find another one like him anywhere in Alola. In Alola Pokemon picked their trainers like destiny.

"Yes. I accept Rockruff." If this was the case then might as well run with it.

"Rockruff!" He barked and grinded his collar against her leg.

"Ow!" Lowell shouted as she bared down taking the scratches the collar would give her.

"Haha!" Kukui laughed. Despite the deposition of Rockruff it was nice to see he kept traits of his nature. "The more they rub on you means they like you!"

"I think you and Rockruff are a perfect match!" Lillie said.

"How do you figure that?" Lowell asked.

"You're both tough love!" Lillie said smiling.

"Hey!" Lowell said with an offended look that morphed into one of amusement as she peered down to look at her Pokemon. Lowell let out a happy breath as she smiled at the thought. Despite a rocky start, this was her Pokemon. Finally. Taking the empty ball from Kahuna Hala she kneeled down next to Rockruff holding it out toward him.

"I'm guessing you agree."

"Ruff!" Rockruff said touching his nose to the button opening the ball and pulling him inside. The ball shook three times before shining that the Pokemon was caught. Lowell held the ball to her chest a moment before tossing it up releasing her new partner.

"I guess I should say thank you." Lowell said to him.

"Ruff." He growled.

"Lowell, are you going to name him?" Lillie asked catching her attention. She had named Bella and she had heard most trainers in Alola name their Pokemon that treats them as a partner, an equal.

Lowell again looked down at her partner and smiled as the Puppy Pokemon wagged his tail. Yeah, a big personality like his deserved a name and she didn't miss that he growled when he heard Stella's name. He seemed to cut through any of her expectations and right into her life. Plus those teeth and stones shredded anything and would be a force when he grew stronger. This name would be perfect.

"Schneider."

"Ruff?"

"That's his name. Schneider."

"That's a great name! Meaning 'to cut'" Hala declared. "Your wait is over so I don't need to ask what you plan to do?"

"I'm going to travel. Maybe take on the island challenge." Lowell said. She had thought about it for such a long time all the options she had just ended with getting out of Iki Town.

"Lowell?" Lillie asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"May I go with you? I mean not that I don't feel safe here, it's just that they might know where I am so if I kept moving then it would be harder to catch me. Also I want to learn what it means to be strong and be able to protect myself. I also would like to travel the islands and their ruins to see if anything can help me find out about Nebby. So please?" Lillie asked.

"Fine with me." Lowell said smiling at her.

**AN: End of chapter! Rockruff has been accepted and his name is Schneider. (Which is mine's name based off Liger Zero Schneider lol) Anyway, I left this on a positive instead of a cliffhanger like I almost did. Hope you're all enjoying it so far and please REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW in the meantime! See ya next chapter!**


End file.
